Accidente
by Darkor-r
Summary: Eli y Maki se sienten del asco, sus primeros amores imposibles se formaron como pareja. En depresión y sin nada que hacer para que ellos los noten de forma romántica, ¿Harán lo correcto? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Debería escribir _**Miedo a ser juzgado**_ , pero la verdad es que me puse on fire en el cuarto capítulo y está al 95% completado. Se me ocurrió esta historia y no pude dejar la idea a un lado, o hacerla después de terminar mi otro fic. Nunca he visto este tipo de historias en los FanFictions de Love Live, aunque quizás estén en inglés, ya me entenderán porqué en los siguientes capítulos.

Esta historia contiene gender bender de algunos personajes: _**Eli, Umi, Honoka, Nico y Rin**_. También contendrá relaciones sexuales, si no es de tu agrado, te pido que abandones este fic.

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! School idol project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Me llamo Ayase Eli, soy un chico normal de diecisiete años y voy a al instituto Otonokizaka, donde mi abuela y mi madre asistieron en su juventud, donde me graduaré y próximamente mi hermana menor asistirá. Mis intereses son el básquetbol, el béisbol y el ballet, en este último he recibido muchas burlas al respecto por practicarlo y ser hombre, pero poco me ha importado, y aunque lo he dejado con el tiempo, me sigue gustando. Me encanta el chocolate, todos me pueden convencer con él. Tengo amigos que no duraríamos ni un segundo en ayudar al otro, nos hemos conocido por pura casualidad, y la verdad es que me gusta que siempre sepamos como pasarla bien. En cuanto a mi vida amorosa... Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga Tojo Nozomi, una chica pervertida que le encanta joderle la paciencia a todos, pero que la verdad, a mí siempre me ha gustado; sin embargo… Ella está saliendo con mi ex mejor amigo, Yazawa Nico.

Tanto lo odio que se me acaba de romper el lápiz, y por lo que veo, doy miedo, ya que todos trataban de alejarse de mí.

Empecé a dejar mi relación amistosa con él en cuanto anunciaron que estaban saliendo. Yo sabía que a él le gustaba desde antes, e igual lo trataba relativamente bien. Me esforcé para que Nozomi me notara, para que pudiera salir con ella, pero nada funcionó… Mi amiga Maki, que ahora se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, me trataba de animar diciendo que no era la única chica que habían otras muriéndose por mí, que no por nada recibía tantas cartas de confesiones, sin embargo, Nozomi era la única chica que me gustaba… Y ella lo sabía muy bien… Ya que está pasando por lo mismo que yo, a ella le gusta Nico, y aunque siempre han peleado, le encantaba llamar su atención, tener una relación especial con él; cuando se enteró que salían, todo su mundo se derrumbó, y yo la consolé, la consolé lo mejor que pude, porque yo también estaba mal. A partir de allí, todo cambió para nosotros.

—Elicchi, ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? Iremos a uno de los jardines a comer. —Se me acercó Nozomi junto a Nico, mientras se agarraban las manos. Nico me miraba con suplica, ya que yo empecé a tratarlo mal, le regañaba constantemente, lo insultaba y le decía que ya no éramos amigos, desde entonces, él trata de ganarse mi confianza otra vez, sin saber que hizo mal.

—No, le prometí a Maki estar con ella hoy en el almuerzo. —Dije mientras recogía mis cosas y me levantaba, indiferente.

—Últimamente te la pasas mucho con Maki-chan…. ¿No me estarás ocultando algo~?— Me insinúa.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te quieres referir con eso?—Le pregunté confundido, mientras observé como Nico se revolvía en su sitio, por ignorarlo completamente.

— ¿No estás saliendo con Maki-chan?—Me pregunta Nico, y yo lo veo con furia. —D-Digo, se les ve muy juntos últimamente, perdóname si eso te ofende.

—Eso es verdad. —Agrega Nozomi, agarrando el brazo de Nico.

Veo su agarre y hago un puño con mi mano, tratando de no soltar alguna estupidez. —No, entre Maki y yo no hay nada. Nos vemos, me tengo que ir. —Les digo calmado y camino a mi destino, el salón de música.

Aunque era verdad… La relación entre Maki y yo se había vuelto más íntima, y siempre estábamos juntos hablando de nuestros intereses y desgracias; pero eso no significaba que me gustara ella, digo, es muy hermosa y no duraría en babear por ella, pero yo quería a Nozomi, y ella a Nico.

—Hola. —Le digo al entrar y verla sentada frente al piano, viéndolo fijamente. Ella nota mi presencia y me da una sonrisa.

—Tardaste un poco…

Suspiro con molestia. —Nozomi y Nico me pidieron almorzar con ellos. —Le dije.

—Oh, oye… ¿No deberías darles una oportunidad?— Yo la miro incrédulo. —Mira, yo sé que odias a Nico porque empezó a salir con Nozomi, pero yo no la odio. La trato diferente, sí, pero eso no significa que echare todo a perder por algo así, ellos no saben cómo nos sentimos. —Razona y yo me siento junto a ella.

—Creo que tienes razón. Nico era muy bueno conmigo, a veces me insultaba, pero es así como trata a todos. Por más que no soporte verle la cara, él ha estado intentando que volvamos a ser amigos como antes... —Bajé mi cabeza. En serio que era mala persona, él no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba Nozomi a pesar de hacer bromas al respecto. —Pero aún no estoy listo para perdonarle. —La miré firme.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, imbécil. —Ella bufó y agarró su bolso, buscando su comida. —Ten. —Ella me entrega un envase.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Lo agarro.

—Es un pastel de chocolate, ayer mis padres y yo salimos a un restaurant y te guardé postre, sé cómo te encanta el chocolate. —Me emocioné con la palabra chocolate. Dejé el envase a un lado y la abracé. — ¡Suéltame!

—Gracias, tsundere. —Le dije divertido. Todavía no la soltaba y ella se resignó a completar el abrazo. —Estoy satisfecho, vamos a comer. —Me separé y le sonreí.

—No tienes remedio…— Ella empieza a comer, al igual que yo.

—Hoy tengo partido de béisbol después de clases. —Le digo con la boca llena.

—No seas asqueroso. —Ella me da una mueca de disgusto, yo trago la comida.

—Que delicada, toda una princesita. —Me burlo de ella y trata de matarme, pero agrego. — ¿irás a verme?

Ella suspira. —Sabes que sí, no me he perdido ninguno de tus partidos. ¿Irán los demás? —Me pregunta.

—Umm… Creo que sí. —Hago memoria.

—Da lo mejor en tu partido, entonces. —Como y para fastidiar a Maki, vuelvo a hablar con comida en la boca.

—Por supuesto que sí. — Ella me golpea. —Tranquila, tranquila. —Me rio.

—Deja de ser estúpido, no sé cómo le harás cuando estés en un restaurante elegante.

—Invítame a uno, y veremos de que soy capaz. —Le digo, terminando de comer mi almuerzo, y agarrando el pastel.

—Cuando ganes el partido. —Me dice con simpleza.

—Entonces ya está decidido~— Le doy una probada al pastel y me derrito ante lo sabroso que es, esos restaurantes a los que asiste Maki son de lo mejor.

—Aún no ganas. —Me reclama.

—Pero lo haré. — Le dije con superioridad.

—Engreído. —Ella rio, al igual que yo.

—Si sabes como soy yo, ¿Para qué me invitas en los almuerzos? —Le digo divertido, volviendo a hablar con la boca llena.

—Si sigues así, nadie querrá nada contigo.

Pensé en Nozomi, pero no me dejé deprimir, no quería que Maki se sintiera culpable sobre eso. —Por favor, todas quieren conmigo. Soy su príncipe azul.

—Terminaras embarazando a las chicas. —Mencionó molesta.

— ¡No lo digas ni en broma!—Me asusté. —Sería horrible ver miles de mini yo. Solo el original puede dominar el mundo. —Me di un ligero golpe en el pecho.

—En serio me gustaría matarte.

—Me amas Maki, no puedes evitarlo. —Me acerco a su cara, ella se sonroja y me aleja con su mano.

—Invades mi espacio personal, y te daré un golpe en la entre pierna. —Advirtió, causando que me cubriera mi parte.

—No serías… Capaz. —Me alejé de ella.

—Ponme a prueba, entonces.

—Valoro mi vida, así que mejor lo dejamos por la paz. — Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. —Tch. Y el almuerzo empezaba a ser divertido…

—Que masoquista eres. —Ella recoge sus cosas, y sin esperarme, se va a su clase. Yo me quedo un rato allí, fijando mi vista en el piano, mostré una mueca triste.

Maki ya no tocaba el piano, desde ese día en el que vio a Nico besando a Nozomi….

El profesor explicaba una clase, pero yo andaba en mi mundo, realmente pensaba en la conversación con Nico y Nozomi, era raro que ese tema albergara tanto en mis pensamientos. Disimuladamente observé a Nozomi, ella escribía algo en la parte trasera de su cuaderno, mientras sonreía. La miré triste, era mi mejor amiga desde que ingresé a esta institución, y luego se convirtió en la dueña de mis pensamientos, pero caí de las nubes cuando empecé a notar que Nozomi y Nico se daban miradas durante las clases, rompí otra vez mi lápiz al recordar esos momentos.

Volví mi vista al frente, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por entender lo que explicaban.

* * *

— ¡Strike tres! Estas fuera. —Yo me alegre, justo en estos momentos era el lanzador y lo llevaba bien. Miré a las gradas, donde están todas las personas, incluso a mis amigos, visualicé a Nozomi y Nico, los dos gritaban mi nombre, me sentí mal por él, quizás si debía darle otra oportunidad. Observe a mis otros amigos, quienes también me animaban, luego vi a Maki, quien no gritaba pero estaba con una sonrisa; posiblemente esperando un gran momento para gritar, es decir, cuando vaya a batear.

Luego de eso, me concentré en jugar. En algunas los jugadores del equipo contrario lograban batear, y hacer carreras. Llegó el momento de cambiar y fui el primero en batear. Agarré mi bate, y me posicioné en el lugar. Volví a fijar mi vista por un momento en los demás y esta vez Maki si me animaba. Sonreí confiado y con determinación, luego puse una cara seria y alce el bate, esperando a que lanzaran la pelota; cuando lo hizo, con toda mi fuerza le pegue, salió volando y corrí hasta primera base, pero vi que podía llegar a segunda y me quedé allí. Todos gritaban y yo estaba muy emocionado, me gustaba mucho practicar este deporte.

Debía ganar este juego, pensé, así Maki tendrá que invitarme a un restaurante~ pediré mucho chocolate como postre.

—Que gran juego, Ayase. —Me dijo uno de mis compañeros al terminar el juego, yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme a casa.

—Gracias, igualmente, gran trabajo. —Me quedé solo en los vestidores y luego salí ya fresco y vestido.

Mis amigos me esperaban afuera. — ¡Eli-kun! ¡Felicidades, nya! —Rin y Honoka se lanzaron sobre mí apenas verme.

—Felicidades Eli-kun, gran juego. —Dijo tímidamente Hanayo.

—No se esperaba menos de Eli-kun, que guapo te veías bateando. —Kotori sonrió, provocando a Umi.

— ¡Kotori!—Le gritó a su novia, habían empezado a salir desde hace unos meses. — Buen juego. —chocamos los cinco.

—Supongo que te debo una cena… —Bufó Maki, fingiendo estar molesta.

—Gracias a todos. —Les sonreí. —Te dije que iba a ganar. —Me dirigí a Maki, se quejó y desvió la mirada.

—Como siempre, Elicchi arrasando con todo. —Escuché a Nozomi decir, me abrazó y yo me sonroje un poco, luego nos separamos.

—Buen juego… —Escuché la voz de Nico, quien lo había dicho un poco nervioso por mi reacción.

—Gracias, Nico. —Él se sorprendió cuando le extendí la mano, y sin dudar, la tomó. Sonreímos.

— ¡Deberíamos celebrar!—Propuso Honoka.

—Honoka, es muy tarde. No se pude. —Umi le quitó las esperanzas, él aludido se deprimió.

—Podríamos ir a mí casa de playa el fin de semana a celebrar. —Maki tomó un mechón de su cabello y empezó a girarlo. Honoka al escucharla se emocionó y la abrazó, alzándola entre sus brazos. — ¡Suéltame estúpido!

—Será mejor que sueltes a la tomate andante. —Molestó Nico, al parecer estaba de buen humor. Honoka bajó a Nico y Maki se acercó a él.

—Tú ni siquiera podrías cargarme, trol.

— ¿Ah sí? Oblígame, princesita. —Empezaron a pelear y todos los ignoramos, era mejor no meterse, no por miedo, sino porque no valían la pena.

—Creo que podríamos hacer una fogata en la playa, así celebraríamos la victoria de Elicchi. —Nozomi dio la idea.

—Me parece genial, nya.

— ¿Creen que nos dejen?— Preguntó Umi, preocupado.

—Es la casa de playa de Maki, creo que si podemos. —Razoné, ella me había dicho que parte de la playa era de su propiedad. Esos millonarios….

—Entonces está decidido. —Kotori juntó las manos, emocionada por ir a la playa.

Caminamos hasta nuestras casas, hablando animadamente, eran de las pocas veces en las que dejaba de preocuparme por mi vida amorosa y me concentraba en mis amigos. Nico estaba fastidiando a Maki, quien estaba con un sonrojo, posiblemente estaba feliz al captar la atención del chico que le gustaba. Miré a Nozomi a mi lado, ella me contaba una historia de que había encontrado a un pequeño zorro en el santuario donde hacia servicio, ella decía que les encantaba esos animales. Me observó, diciendo que me parecía a uno y que quizás por eso era mi mejor amigo, la miré como si hubiese dicho algo muy tonto y ella empezó a reír. De reojo vi como Nico me miraba disimuladamente, un poco serio, yo lo miré fríamente y él se retractó, volviendo a mirar a Maki.

Luego de que nos separáramos cada uno, siendo Rin quien acompañaba a Hanayo, junto a Nico y Nozomi, mientras que Umi, Honoka y Kotori se iban a otra dirección. Me despedí de ellos con la mano, pero me confundí al ver que Maki seguía a mi lado.

— ¿No te irás?—Le pregunté, casual.

— ¿Ah? ¿Me estás echando?—Me miró muy molesta.

— ¿Por qué todo lo malinterpretas?—Suspiré, la casa de Maki era en otra dirección; debía acompañarla, no podía dejar que se fuera sola. —Andando, te acompañaré a tu casa. —Empecé a caminar, pero ella me agarró del brazo.

—No.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Tuve una pelea con mis padres, déjame quedarme en tu casa. —Ella tiró de mí, preguntándome donde era mi casa, yo señale la dirección y ella empezó a caminar, jalándome en el proceso.

—No creo que sea buena idea… Una chica y un chico, solos. —Le insinué, como lo haría Nozomi.

—Deja la estupidez que no pasará nada entre nosotros. —Ella me miró molesta.

— ¿Por qué siento que la mayoría de las veces me odias?—Caminé a su lado, pero ella seguía sin soltarme.

—Porque es así. —Me dijo con simpleza.

Suspiré. — ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?—Le pregunté serio, sentí como apretaba el agarre. Frunció el ceño y se notaba que quería llorar, iba a consolarla hasta que habló.

—Quieren que me comprometa con otra persona, que ellos elijan. ¿No tienen suficiente con destrozar mi sueño de ser pianista? —Dice con voz quebrada.

—Tus padres son estrictos, no me sorprende que siempre estés peleando con ellos.

—Los odio. —Yo suspiro y la abrazo, dándole apoyo.

—Encontraremos una forma de que te dejen en paz… No pueden tener poder sobre ti para siempre.

—Espero que tengas razón… —Me detuve al ver que llegamos, saco mis llaves y la guío hasta la entrada, donde abro la puerta. —Así que esta es tu casa… —Entró y le ofrezco algo para tomar, ella negó.

—Sí, lamento que no sea una mansión como la tuya. —Bromeé y la dirigí a mi habitación.

—No seas idiota, a mí me importa un rábano eso. —Se sentó en la cama y examinó mi habitación, la cual tenía varios posters de bandas de metal. —No sabía que te gustaba el metal…

—Pues sí, me encanta y me relaja. —Ella me mira como si hubiese dicho algo del otro mundo. Me recuesto de mi escritorio, ella fija su vista a unas pesas que tenía en la esquina de mi habitación. —Sí, hago pesas de vez en cuando. —Alardeo mis músculos diciéndole: — ¿Cómo crees que tengo este cuerpo esculpido por dioses?

—Maldito engreído. —Dice molesta. — ¿Qué te parece si la cena la hacemos mañana?

—Cuando tú quieras, yo no tengo problema. —Me separo del escritorio y me siento a su lado. No sé por qué, pero se me vino a la mente la conversación con Nozomi y Nico, que era si salía con Maki o no.

—En estos días…—Ella comenzó a hablar y yo la miré, estaba sonrojada, luego se tapó la cara. —Vi a dos alumnos en el instituto… Teniendo sexo en uno de los salones. —Yo me quedé estático, no es que no supiera que en ese instituto pasaban esas cosas, pero cada vez que ese tema era hablado conmigo, me ponía nervioso.

—Si… También he pasado por eso… Digo, descubrir a personas haciendo esas cosas en los baños y así. Debería interrumpirlos para que lo dejen de hacer, pero me da tanta vergüenza. —Doy una mueca de disgusto.

—No sé cómo pueden hacer esas cosas… —Ella deja de tapar su cara.

—Supongo que no pueden dejar de hacerlo porque se debe sentir bien. —Le doy una opinión sincera y ella me voltea a ver rápidamente.

— ¡Pervertido!—Me lanza mi almohada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es la verdad!—Me excuso. —Por eso lo hacen, porque se siente bien.

—Me pregunto…—Ella se sonroja. —Como se debe sentir.

—Yo también, creo. —Cierro los ojos avergonzado.

—Podríamos… —Yo la miro confuso, para luego ponerme como un tomate.

— ¿¡Estás loca!?

— ¡Te iba a decir que podríamos dejar de hablar de ese tema!—Ella se levanta de la cama mirándome sorprendida.

—Ah. —Fue lo único que dije. —Sabes… Hoy Nico y Nozomi me dijeron que parecíamos pareja. —Ella se sonrojó. No dijimos nada, estuvimos en silencio, luego nos miramos fijamente.

—Nunca tendremos oportunidad con ellos…

—No… Pero es mejor dejarlo así.

—Me pregunto si lo habrán hecho ya.

—Yo… No lo sé. Con Nozomi todo es impredecible. Aunque creo que Nico no estaría listo aún, en ese tipo de temas es muy tímido. —Nos quedamos en silencio, yo la miré, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos.

—Deberíamos experimentar… —Me sugirió, y yo no rechacé la idea. Me acerque a ella, y le di un corto beso en los labios, se sentía raro porque era mi mejor amiga, pero no me desagrado. Ella pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y acercó su rostro al mío, posando sus labios en los míos; ella al abrir la boca, aproveché de pasar mi lengua dentro, era un beso inexperto, para los dos, pero no dejaba de ser bueno.

La fui recostando en la cama, ella comenzó a revolver mi cabello, sujetándolo y a veces empujándome hacia ella para profundizar más el beso, cuando nos faltó oxígeno, nos miramos fijamente, extasiados. — ¿Tus padres están en casa?

—No… Mi padre está en Rusia y mi madre salió con Arisa, creo que a un viaje de curso. —Le respondí, dirigiéndome a su cuello.

—Qué casualidad… —Ella me abrazó, luego suspiró al sentir que yo la besaba.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?—Le pregunto alejándome un poco, ella me mira, sonrojada.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás. —Tira de mí y vuelve a tomar mis labios, yo cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar.

Paso mis manos hacia sus pechos, donde los aprieto y ella deja salir un gemido, ahogado por mi boca. Le voy quitando la camiseta que tenía, dejándola en sostén, me quedo un rato admirándola, los dos estábamos avergonzados. Ella se levanta un poco y pasa sus brazos por su espalda, la miro confundido, pero después sorprendido al ver que se lo estaba quitando. Tragué pesado, ella sostenía su sostén desabrochado, sin dejarlo de sus pechos, miro como desvía la mirada de mí. Me quité la camiseta, para ser justos; ella me mira sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?— Dejo la camiseta por algún lado de mi habitación.

—Tienes…. ¿Practicas muchos deportes, no?

—Ah, te refieres a mis músculos. —Digo engreído, para aliviar el ambiente, ella me mira mal.

—Serás idiota…— Suspira y se acerca, besándome de nueva cuenta, dejando caer su sostén. Yo la abrazo, sintiendo sus pechos en mí, empecé a sentir mucho calor. Ella se toma su tiempo para recorrer mi espalda, mientras que yo la agarraba de la cintura. Luego se fue dejando caer en la cama, dejé que mis manos viajaran por su torso hasta llegar a sus pechos y tomarlos de nueva cuenta, ella suspiraba y jadeaba un poco.

Dejé su boca y me dirijo a sus pechos, besándolos y luego mordiéndolos, ella gime y yo me enciendo más. Me agarra la cabeza, sosteniendo mis cabellos; mi mano derecha se posa en uno de sus pechos, tocando su pezón, mientras que me encargué de morder y succionar el pezón de su otro pecho. — ¡Eli!— Sostiene mi espalda, rasguñándola un poco, pero yo no percibía dolor aún. Después dejé que mi mano libre se fuera a su falda, desabrochándola y quitándosela con desespero. Cuando logré mi cometido, ella ya estaba roja y gemía mi nombre, yo dejé de succionar su pezón y me levante un poco, fui a su clavícula, donde dejé marcas sin pensar si ella las quería, al igual que lo hice con sus pechos. Sentía mi pantalón muy apretado y como estaba entre sus piernas, me moví de poco a poco, sintiendo como ella estaba húmeda a pesar de que seguía con pantalón. Yo no sabía qué hacía, solo dejaba que mi instinto me guiara. Le quité la última prenda que le quedaba, y ella aprovechaba de desabrochar mis pantalones.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me separé. —Todavía estás a tiempo de retractarte. —Le dije jadeando, debía tener la cara muy roja, ya que la sentía muy caliente, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

—No quiero…—Trató de decir. —…Que te detengas. —Sin pensarlo demasiado, volví a besarla, ayudándola a quitarme el pantalón; una vez hecho esto, metí mi mano en un cajón de una mesita que estaba al lado de mi cuarto, sacando lo que había provocado que en mi cumpleaños número diecisiete me muriera de vergüenza, una caja de condones, regalo de mi padre después de que Nozomi me visitara algunas veces. No sé qué creía él.

Me separé y me quité los bóxers negros, me fijé en la reacción de Maki, quién se cubría la boca, avergonzada, mirando mi miembro; yo desvíe mi mirada, era la primera vez de ambos, era normal que estuviéramos tan avergonzados. Me puse el condón y luego me acerqué a ella para besarla, me adentré en su boca, ella se aferró a las sábanas de mi cama. Agarré mi miembro y lo dirigí a su entrada, separándome un poco de ella para ver como lo metía y no lastimarla con un movimiento equivocado. Su entrada estaba muy lubricada, así que no fue tan difícil meter la punta. La observaba, ella estaba cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente. —Relájate un poco, así no te dolerá tanto. —Le dije, pero ella me miró molesta, preguntándome como rayos iba a relajarse.

Dirigí mi mano a uno de sus pechos y empecé a hacerle caricias, para que se concentrara en ellas y no en mi miembro. Yo entraba lentamente y ella gemía de dolor, sentí como algo no me dejaba pasar, así que supuse que era el himen; dejé su pecho y me acomodé, apoyando mis codos a los lados de su cabeza, ella me abrazó, hundiendo sus uñas en mi espalda y mordiéndome el hombro en el proceso, sus piernas se entrelazaron, empujándome a su interior; apliqué un poco más de fuerza, rompiendo la barrera que me impedía avanzar. Sentí como ella soltaba lágrimas mientras me mordía aún más fuerte, tanto que solté un gemido de dolor, eso dejaría marca.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le pregunté.

— ¿Cómo crees que estoy, desgraciado? —Gruñó.

—Perdón por querer preguntar… —Rodé los ojos.

—Solo… sigue. —Me pidió, me moví un poco, pero su interior me apretó y ella chilló.

—Relájate. Ya te lo dije, si no lo haces nos dolerá, a ambos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga, señor inteligente?—Me separé de su abrazo, pero ella no dejaba sus manos de mi espalda ni deshacía el agarre de sus piernas, la miré y la besé, trate de que fuera un beso más suave y gentil. Ella se relajó un poco y me moví con cuidado, esta vez no me apretó su interior, así que seguí estimulando su boca, mientras que pasaba mi mano a sus costados, acariciando su cuerpo. Ahora si gemía más fuerte, haciendo que me pusiera más caliente, para luego rasguñarme clavando sus uñas en mi espalda y que la lujuria me terminara de consumir; así que mordí su cuello, mientras me aferraba de las sábanas, embistiéndola más rápido.

— ¡Eli! ¡Más fuerte!—Yo seguía sus órdenes y cada vez me volvía más brusco y agresivo, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, sino al contrario. Maki soltaba gemidos más largos y sonoros, pidiendo que no me detuviera, que fuera más rápido y profundo. En un punto sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, me alejé de ella, deshaciendo su agarre y colocando mis manos en sus rodillas. No dejé de penetrarla, su pecho se movía rítmicamente, ella se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, no me miraba, tenía los ojos bien cerrados; luego soltó un grito y yo llegué al clímax al sentir como sus paredes se contraían. Me dejé caer a su lado, saliendo de su interior; ambos jadeábamos, tratando de regularizar nuestra respiración. Al cabo de un rato, yo me calmé un poco y la observé, ella estaba toda sudada y seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba respirando más calmada.

— ¿Estás bien?— Volví a preguntarle, ella no dijo nada, solo asintió, abriendo sus ojos y mirando el techo.

— ¿Esto nos convierte en amigos con derechos?— Me pregunta, volteando su cabeza hacia mí.

—Supongo que si… — Me levanto y me quito el condón, enrollándolo para que el líquido no se saliera y lo dejo en la papelera que tenía mi cuarto.

—Creo que tus sábanas se mancharon… —Me dice, señalando un lugar donde tenía sangre.

—No importa, tengo más sábanas. —Le resto importancia.

—Estoy cansada…—Se deja acomodar en la cama para dormir. —Me duelen las caderas por tu culpa.

—Perdón…—Le digo, con una gota de sudor bajando por mi sien. Me acomodo a su lado, y nos cubro con la sábana, para luego abrazarla. — ¿No deberías llamar a tus padres…?— Pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

—Les diré que me quedé en casa de Hanayo, después de todo, estoy molesta con ellos…—Ella paso sus brazos a mi espalda, abrazándome más fuerte. —Ahora solo quiero dormir….

—Buenas noches…—Le digo, sin recibir respuesta de su parte. Realmente no sé qué acabamos de hacer, pero la verdad es que se siente bien; y tampoco sé si lo volveremos a repetir. Acaricie su cabello, ojala Maki me empezara a gustar, creo que sería lo mejor para todos si tuviéramos sentimientos hacia nosotros y que dejáramos libres nuestros primeros amores. Ser felices, dejar de llorar por otras personas, desearles sinceramente la felicidad que merecen… Ante este pensamiento me quedé dormido.

…

Escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos, alguien estaba llamándome, me giro al lado contrario en la cama ignorando el llamado. Luego siento un golpe en mi cabeza. — ¿¡A qué viene eso!?— Grito causando que me cayera de la cama.

—Roncabas como un toro. No me dejabas dormir. —Ella se tapaba con las sábanas. Habíamos estado durmiendo un rato, lo digo por ver la hora en el reloj de pared.

—Que delicada… —Le digo molesto mientras me levantaba y volvía a acostarme, ella desvía la mirada de mí.

—Pone unos calzoncillos. —Se tapa la cara con la sábana.

— ¿Tu eres idiota? Ya me viste, así que no importa. —Bromeé, mientras recogía mi ropa interior de piso.

—Que desagradable eres. —Sentí mi espalda arder y di un quejido. —Tienes la espalda toda roja…

—Y tú tienes puros chupetones en la clavícula y la zona del pecho. —Ella grita un "¿¡Qué!?" y se levanta al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi habitación, se mira asombrada y yo solo me carcajeo.

— ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda!

— ¡Espera Maki! ¡No me mates!—Le grité cuando me empezaba a golpear.

Esa noche Maki se quedó en mi casa; mi madre no llegó, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegaría en la tarde. Al despertar, nos bañamos y luego ella se fue a su casa para cambiarse a su uniforme y buscar sus cosas, por suerte sus padres estaban en el hospital, ella les había mandado un mensaje antes de que nos fuéramos de mi casa, para que así no estuvieran allí y ella no tuviera que verlos. Yo la esperé en la entrada de su casa como todo buen caballero.

—Estás caminando raro. —Le dije al llegar al instituto.

— ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?—Me miró con furia, mientras trataba de caminar normal.

—La persona a la cual le jodiste la espalda.

—Eso también fue tu culpa. —Agregó rápidamente.

— ¿¡Ah!? Ahora todo es mi culpa...—Me hice el indignado, cerrando los ojos. —Nos vemos en el almuerzo, señorita inválida. —Antes de recibir su respuesta, salí corriendo a mi salón, alcancé a escuchar algunos improperios hacia mi persona. Me senté en mi mesa y sentí dolor en mi espalda al recostarme, te maldigo Maki.

—Buenos días Elicchi~—Me saluda Nozomi a mi lado.

—Hey, hola Nozomi. —Le saludo contento.

— ¿Pasó algo bueno como para que estés feliz?—Me pregunta pícara.

—Estuve molestando a Maki antes de venir. —Aunque realmente se debía a lo _otro_. Creo que es verdad lo que dicen sobre que eso alivia el estrés.

—Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Nicocchi. —Ella se recuesta de su mesa, poniendo un codo allí y sujetando su cabeza con la mano.

—Bueno, sí, pero cuando él no está, yo le jodo la existencia. —Sonreí victorioso.

— ¿Seguro que no te gusta?—Dijo con interés.

—No… Ella es solo mi amiga.

Ella se rio y puso atención cuando el profesor llegó, yo me quedé pensando en que iba a ser entre Maki y yo ¿Volveremos a hacer eso? ¿Nos alejaremos? Eso no lo creo, por lo de esta mañana… ¿Nos…. Enamoraremos de nosotros mismos? Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, tapando mi boca y mirando a la ventana, donde estaba Maki estirando ya que le tocaba deporte a primera hora. " _No lo creo_ " Respondí en mi mente.

Pasaron las horas hasta el almuerzo; esta vez, todos íbamos a almorzar juntos en la azotea. Estuve caminando ignorando al par de tortolos que estaban detrás de mí; sabía que Nozomi le agarraba del brazo a Nico y él, avergonzado, le insultaba como costumbre. Yo solo les daba la espalda, mi cara era seria. Cuando llegamos estaban todos conversando, llegué al lado de Maki y me senté junto a ella, quien me golpeó para que dejara de tener cara de amargado.

— ¿Ya les pediste permiso a tus padres para quedarnos en la casa de playa?—Preguntó Umi dirigiéndose a Maki.

—Sí. —Mintió. Sé que aún no les había dicho nada. Yo me quedé callado, aunque tampoco es como si los padres de ella le negaran ir a esa casa, ellos nunca iban, así que era mejor que la usáramos nosotros cuando queramos que desperdiciarla.

—Eso es genial. Al fin, nos faltaba playa. —Mencionó Honoka, hasta que se levantó rápidamente. —Y celebrar el triunfo de Eli-kun, por supuesto. —Dijo nervioso a mi dirección, yo me carcajeé.

—No te preocupes Honoka. Es más, deberías invitar a Tsubasa-san, ustedes dos hacen una pareja formidable. —Él se sonrojo ante lo dicho por mí, negó muchas veces.

—Tsu-chan y yo no somos nada. —Sonrió nervioso.

—Hasta se llaman por apodos…—Mencionó Maki, divertida por la situación.

— ¡Que bellos~!—Fangirleo Hanayo. —El amor es tan hermoso~

—No tanto como tú y Rin. —Soltó Umi riéndose, haciendo que los aludidos se sonrojaran furiosamente.

—Es un amor inocente. —Suspiré.

—El amor de Umi y Kotori es un amor de infancia. —Comentó Maki, pensando.

—El de Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san es un amor incondicional, los dos se apoyan sobre todas las cosas. —Opinó Hanayo.

—Creo que hay diferentes tipos de amor en nuestro grupo. —Umi se unió a nuestra charla.

—Me parece estúpido de lo que están hablando. —Nico se cruzó de brazos.

—Nicocchi no es honesto, a ti te encanta las películas de amor y estos temas. —Se burlaba de él.

—Vete a la mierda Nozomi. —La miró molesto y ella solo se siguió burlando.

—Yo pienso que Eli-chan y Maki-chan serían del tipo amor de cuentos de hadas. —Maki y yo nos miramos confundidos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Le pregunté a Honoka.

—Bueno, tú eres el príncipe de hielo y Maki-chan es la princesa escarlata.

—Si Eli-kun y Maki-chan fuesen pareja, ¡Sería candente su relación, nya!—Gritó Rin. —No es un amor de cuentos de hadas, ¡Es un amor fogoso~!

—Rin-kun, no deberías decir esas cosas. —Ah, Hanayo estaba delirando, sangrando por la nariz.

— ¡No seas imbécil!—Agregó avergonzada mi amiga a mi lado. — ¿Yo y este patán? Qué asco y pérdida de tiempo.

—Sabes que te mueres por mí. —Todos se rieron.

—Ya quisieras tú.

—Pelean justo como lo hace Maki-chan con Niko-kun. —Honoka razona.

—Se me pegó esa manía, ¡Es que es tan divertido joderle la paciencia!

—Vete al diablo, Eli. —Se indignó, dándome la espalda.

—Ay por favor, no te puedes molestar conmigo. —Intentaba abrazarla mientras ella me evadía.

—Felicidades por la boda, parecen recién casados.

—Umi no te burles, te haré sufrir. —Cuando Maki se distrajó, aproveché de capturarla. —Y tu… ¡Suéltame bola de baboso!

—Oh vamos, tú también me amas, somos el grupo soldier después de todo. —Se rio Umi, empezando a molestar a Maki. —Tienes razón Eli, es divertido joderle la paciencia. — Nos carcajeamos.

—Yo no los amo, a ninguno, jodanse. —Se quedó quita, mirándonos con asco.

—Que deshonesta~—Dijimos al mismo tiempo y yo la solté.

—Yo pienso que Nozomi y Nico hacen buena pareja, un amor entre el odio fingido y lo pervertido. —Escuchamos decir eso de Kotori, puedo jurar que ella nos miró de reojo. Maki también lo notó, ya que frunció el ceño.

—Verdad, nya. Pero quién lo diría…—Se sorprendía Rin. —Nunca imagine que ellos dos estarían juntos, nya.

—Son cosas que suelen suceder. —Deja en misterio Nozomi.

—Yo siempre pensé que tenías algo con Eli-kun. —Mencionó Hanayo. Yo miré aburrido a Nico, él se había tensado al escucharla.

Nozomi se rio. —Elicchi y yo solo somos mejores amigos, eso nunca pasaría. —Ouch, eso dolió. Sin embargo, no demostré como me sentía; pero Maki sabía que ella me gustaba.

—No digas esas cosas, Nozomi. Nunca sabes que puede pasar. —Respondió Maki, girando su mechón de cabello.

—Tienes razón, después de todo yo siempre decía que Nicocchi y tu acabarían juntos. — ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Nozomi estaba provocando a Maki?

—Maki…—La llamé, antes de que se levantara y se fuera. — ¡Maki! Maldita sea…

—Creo que me pasé…—Ahora se arrepentía, me molesté.

— ¡Oh vaya! Si me lo dices no me doy cuenta, bien hecho. Nozomi, piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. —Le dije rudamente. Ella me miró sorprendida; no, todos me miraron sorprendidos, jamás había tratado así a Nozomi, nunca.

—Oye Eli, no la trates así. —Nico se levantó.

—Mira, el enano viene a defender. Imbécil. —Estaba muy molesto, y confundido ¿Por qué Kotori había soltado eso? Nico se tensó en su lugar, ante mi mirada fría. —No te metas Nico, haz causado suficiente. —Me fui de allí, en busca de Maki, ignorando los llamados de Honoka. Me dirigí al único lugar donde sabía que ella estaría, en el salón de música; al llegar, escuché como el piano era golpeado en la parte de las teclas. Traté de entrar rápido, pero estaba cerrada con seguro. —Maki… Déjame entrar…—Le pedí.

—Eli, vete. Quiero estar sola. —Escuché del otro lado, pero sabía que ella no podría soportarlo; así que yéndome al salón continuo, abrí la ventana y salí sujetándome fuertemente hasta llegar al salón de música. Toqué el vidrio, Maki al verme se asustó y no tuvo de otra que abrirme la ventana. — ¿¡Estás demente!? ¡Te pudiste matar! —Me gritaba preocupada mientras yo entraba, luego me abrazó una vez que estuve dentro.

—Era la única manera. —Le devuelvo el abrazo.

—Mentiroso, habían otras maneras. Como dejarme sola, por ejemplo…. —Ella no me soltaba.

—Sabes que soy muy terco cuando se trata de estas cosas.

—Ya somos dos….

No hablamos después de eso, yo solo le hacía cariños en su cabello mientras la abrazaba más. Ella comenzaba a llorar y yo solo pude darle mi apoyo, dejando que llorara en aquel abrazo. Le decía que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaría bien y que yo estaba para ella en cualquier momento, aun si no me quería allí. Maki era una gran persona, es muy especial para mí, no podía dejarla así como así. Sentí como se aferraba a mi espalda y amenazaba con dejarse caer, la medio cargué hasta el taburete del piano y nos senté allí. Esta vez se separó un poco para abrazarme desde el cuello.

— ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto?— Me preguntó, con la voz completamente quebrada, no soportaba verla así.

—Ya llegará la parte en la que no nos joda todo y seamos felices. —Traté de animarla, pero sé que ella no me creía. —Te lo prometo, te haré feliz. —Sentí como apretó el abrazo.

—No me dejes Eli. Por favor no lo hagas. —Me suplicaba, pero no hacía falta pedirlo, jamás la iba a dejar.

—Sabes que nunca te dejaré… Nunca lo haré, te doy mi palabra. —Cerré los ojos mientras respiraba su aroma… Llegué a escuchar un ruido detrás de la puerta, así que separándome de Maki rápidamente, observé que había sido eso, pero no llegué a ver nada.

— ¿También escuchaste eso? —Miré a Maki, quién se limpiaba las lágrimas, la miré con tristeza.

—Si…—Respondí sin ganas. El timbre sonó, indicando el fin del almuerzo.

—Debemos irnos…—Me sugirió, e iba a levantarse pero no la dejé. — ¿Qué sucede…?—Preguntó sin mirarme. Me mordí el labio.

— ¿Deberíamos fugarnos…?— Le pregunto. La verdad es que sabía que ninguno de los dos quería volver a clases, no teníamos ganas.

—Deberíamos…. —La solté y ella se volteó a mirarme. — ¿Podríamos repetirlo?—Desvío la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿Qué cosa?— La miré confundido, haciéndome el tonto, ya sabía a qué se refería.

—No me hagas decirlo…. —Ella suspiró fuerte. —T-Tu sabes… " _eso_ "—Susurró.

—….. Pero que pervertida te has vuelto, Maki. —Me alejé de ella, bromeando.

— ¡Muérete!—Me grita y yo alzo las cejas.

— ¿Todavía tienes ganas? ¿No que te dolían las caderas?— Me cubro la boca, tratando de no soltarme a reír.

— ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte directo a la mierda, jodido idiota. — Ella me da la espalda, mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Awww~ solo estaba bromeando contigo. —Paso mis brazos por su cintura y la abrazo por la espalda, mientras le doy un beso en la nuca, ella tiembla. —Maki~—Le dijo juguetonamente, ella jadea.

—Mis padres no están en la casa. —Me dice. —Nunca están, lo sé. —Asegura, deshaciéndose del abrazo y agarrando mis manos para salir del salón.

— ¿Nuestras cosas…?

—Le diré a Rin que nos las guarde, vámonos. —Me jala, incitándome a correr

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes~?

—Tú eres el que está más contento aquí, así que no lo arruines. —Empezamos a correr por los pasillos, mientras yo reía. Choqué con la espalda de Maki cuando se detuvo, haciendo que nos cayéramos.

—Fíjate por donde vas ¿Estás ciega?— Me sobé la cabeza, levantándome y echándome a un lado para que ella se levantara.

— ¿Acaso adquiriste la maldita actitud del enano de Nico?— Ella se quejaba.

—No soy ningún enano. —Nos tensamos al reconocer la voz. Miramos hacia arriba, encontrándonos con un Nico molesto. —Nozomi lloró por tu culpa, Eli. —Él tenía nuestros bolsos, le dio a Maki el suyo, pero a mí no me regresaba el mío. Lo miré seriamente, Maki me miraba pidiendo explicación.

Le arrebate mi bolso. — ¿Y eso a mí qué?—Empecé a caminar, poniéndome el bolso de lado.

— ¡Eli!—Maki se atravesó en el camino. — ¿Qué está pasando?—Exigió, yo suspiré desviando la mirada molesto.

— ¿Qué te pasa Eli? Nunca le habías hablado a Nozomi así, ¿Acaso estás demente? De verdad que tú eres el imbécil aquí. — Escupió.

Ante esto, fruncí el ceño mientras di un gruñido, Maki negó con la cabeza diciendo que no lo hiciera. Me giré rápidamente y antes de que me ella me detuviera y le planté un golpe a Nico en toda la cara. — ¡No te atrevas a volverme a hablar así, enano de mierda!—Ella me sujetó del brazo y me sacó de allí, yo apreté los dientes; en serio que me había molestado.

— ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!?— Me preguntó mientras salíamos del liceo, dirigiéndonos a su casa. — ¡No debiste pegarle! ¿¡Y que fue eso de que hiciste llorar a Nozomi!?

— ¡Cállate! —Me solté de ella y me sostuve la cabeza. —Déjame en paz…. —Empecé a llorar de frustración, ella solo se mantuvo frente a mí. —Fue un momento de rabia, ¿Si?

—Eli… Eres muy agresivo, tienes que cambiar eso. — Me dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro, apretándolo levemente.

—Suenas como la voz de la razón. —Le sonreí.

—Tú sabes que entre los dos, yo soy la voz de la razón. Por eso debes escucharme. —Me mira severamente, yo asiento, avergonzado por como actúe. —Bien, vámonos. —Esta vez caminamos tranquilos.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué…—Carraspeé. — ¿….Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Porque creo que eso me distrae de pensar. —Me dice viendo al frente, sin voltear a mi dirección. — Y definitivamente quiero sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijo Nozomi.

—Y eso que solo lo hicimos una vez. — Ella se avergonzó, soltando un bufido. — ¿Cómo sabes que no recibirás lo contrario?

—Solo… lo sé. —Su respuesta me dejo con curiosidad, pero justo cuando iba a reclamarle, ella habló. — ¿Qué le hiciste a Nozomi como para que ella llorara?

—Le hablé de forma muy ruda. —Admití. —Me molesté con ella por lo que te dijo, no tenía derecho… —Ella me mira como si le estuviese contando algo que es imposible que pase.

—No puedo creerlo… Nunca le habías hablado mal a Nozomi…

—Siempre hay primera vez para todo… —Dije desanimado. No necesitamos hablar más, ya habíamos llegado a su casa; ella abrió la gran puerta y entré junto a ella, me guio por diferentes pasillos. No era casa, era una mansión… estos millonarios… Me reí bajo para que no me escuchara.

—Este es mi cuarto… Haz estado aquí unas cuantas veces ya. —Era verdad, después de saber quiénes eran nuestros intereses románticos empezamos a ir mucho a su casa, ella se convirtió en mi confidente, y yo el suyo. —Empecemos a olvidar… —Me dijo, agarrando mi bolso y el suyo, para dejarlo en algún sitio de la habitación. Me acerqué a ella y la abrace por detrás, dando besos por su nuca, justo como en el salón de música. Ella se giró, mirándome fijamente, para luego bajar la mirada avergonzada, sonreí con diversión ante su actitud; levanté su mentón y besé sus labios, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, disfrutando la sensación, tomando mi tiempo en ello. Ella suspiró y se alejó un poco de mí.

—Que sea nuestro secreto…—Asentí, volviendo a tomar sus labios.

Este sería el comienzo de muchos otros encuentros que tendríamos, de eso estaba seguro. Todo para olvidar a aquellas dos personas que amábamos en secreto y que ahora eran inalcanzables. Que a mi, justo en estos momentos me sacaban de quicio, y no de una forma agradable...

* * *

 _ **Admito que me gusta el NozoEli y el NicoMaki a morir. Sin embargo, me está empezando a gustar el EliMaki x'DDDD Pero, no sé quién terminará con quién, pero habrá muchas sorpresas~**_


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Ninfómana! —Le grité a la pelirroja frente a mí, mientras intentaba apartarla.

—Por dios, no seas princesa. —Agarra mis manos y trata de alejarlas para poder cumplir su objetivo, quitarme la camisa. Ella me tenía acorralado en la pared de un pasillo desierto, en el instituto...

— ¡Maki! ¡Llevas tres malditos días seguidos queriendo sexo! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?— ¡En serio, que me tenía mal! —Ya no quiero seguir con esto…—Dije llorando. Prácticamente me ha estado violando… —Además. —Empecé serio. —Casi nos descubren una en vez en clase de música, aunque nunca supe de quién se trataba…

Ella se rinde y se aleja de mí, haciendo que yo pueda respirar aliviado. —Tengo muchos problemas… Lo siento. —Ella se pone una mano en la cara, suspirando con cansancio. —Trataré de ser discreta.

— ¿Tú? ¿Discreta? Si, como no. — Ella me da un golpe y yo rio. — ¿Problema con tus padres?—Le pregunto serio, cambiando el tema.

—Eso y… bueno, lo de siempre. —Se refiere a Nozomi y Nico…. —Quisiera que las cosas fuesen de otro modo… —Se recuesta en la pared y se sienta en el suelo; yo imito su acción y me siento junto a ella. —Además, lo que estamos haciendo… —Ella duda en decirlo. —No está bien. Ni para ti, ni para mí. —Me observa y yo asiento. Ella mira al techo, mientras continua hablando. —Creo que nos estamos haciendo más daño…

—Te entiendo completamente… —Suspiré. —Además de que las relaciones que tenemos con Nozomi y Nico andan de mal en peor. —Recordé cuando le di un puñetazo a Nico en la cara, al siguiente día había llegado con un morado en el ojo y yo los había ignorado a ambos en todo el día. No habíamos vuelto a reunirnos como grupo desde ese día… Honoka había estado intentado reunir a todos, pero era imposible.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. —Me dijeron que me iba a casar con alguien que conocía…. —Dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Con quién podría ser?

—Podría ser con Honoka… Ya sabes, por la tienda de dulces que su familia tiene; o con Umi, por el dojo Sonoda. —Desvió la mirada, intuí que me ocultaba algo, pero lo dejé pasar.

—Umi tiene una relación con Kotori, y Honoka con la chica de otro instituto, Tsubasa Kira, creo recordar que se llamaba. —Mencioné.

—Sí, pero ya sabes de que son capaces los padres. —Abrazó sus piernas. Podría ser que también… —Imposible con Nico-kun. —Me respondió de inmediato.

—Pero… Cabe la posibilidad. —Traté de animarla.

—No. Él no tiene ni el dinero, ni la empresa; mis padres no se fijarían en él como un potencial prometido. —Dijo con desánimo. —Y creo que Nico-kun no dejaría así como así a Nozomi…

—Bueno… —Dejamos el tema hasta allí, no sabíamos que decir, además de que nos perdimos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Últimamente a Nozomi la veía desanimada ¿Mi culpa, quizás? Y a Nico muy distraído, más de lo que ya era. Y si…. ¿Y si ellos capaz están peleados y sea el fin de su relación?

 _Ni te ilusiones, Eli_. Negué frenéticamente mi cabeza y me recosté más en la pared. Quizás debería organizar un plan para que Nozomi se fije en mí, y porque no, hacer que Nico se fije por fin en Maki, que es con quién debería estar.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz energética. — ¡Chicos!—Honoka corría hacia donde estábamos, muy animado y con una gran sonrisa. Nos levantamos cuando estaba frente a nosotros. —Los estaba buscando.

— ¿Para qué nos quieres?—Maki giró uno de sus mechones.

— Quería ver si podemos ir a tu casa de playa. —Cierto, habíamos cancelado el viaje anterior por los problemas que teníamos actualmente Nico, Nozomi, Maki y yo. — ¡Por favor!—Hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—No veo por qué no… —Ella le sonrió y Honoka la miró esperanzado.

— ¡Gracias Maki-chan!—Agarró sus manos.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Él la soltó y rio como siempre. —Entonces, será este fin de semana, por favor, vayan… —Nos miró con un brillo triste en los ojos.

—Iremos, no te preocupes. —Le respondí, rascando mi mejilla.

—No tengo otra opción, es mi casa.

—No seas deshonesta, sabes que igual quieres ir a disfrutar con todos. —Me burlé de ella, haciendo que Honoka me viera un poco confundido.

—Pensé que Nico-kun era el único capaz de molestar a Maki-chan… —Ambos lo observamos. Maki se mordió el labio.

—Se me pegó su costumbre… —Reí incómodo.

—Supongo que es divertido molestarla. —Él sonrió y Maki bufó, dándonos la espalda. —Me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa, mándenme un mensaje. —Se despidió con la mano y volvió a correr.

—En serio que lo está intentando… —Susurré, viéndolo irse.

—Quizás… Debamos aclarar las cosas. —Ella se veía muy desanimada.

La miré confundido. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Decirle a Nozomi y a Nico como nos sentimos. —Apenas dijo eso, la miré asombrado.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? —Le grité, tomándola de los hombros.

Quitó mis manos de sus hombros con un suspiro. —Es lo mejor. —Ella empezó a caminar, dejándome atónito. —No nos queda tiempo…—Susurró, pero alcancé a escucharla. Suspiré y rasque mi cabeza ¿A qué se refería con eso…?

Sonó el timbre, así que sin darle tanta importancia a eso, me fui a mi salón. Estuve prestando atención a la clase hasta que por el rabillo de mi ojo pude notar como Nozomi y Nico se pasaban algunas notas, iba a vomitar de asco hasta que noté sus caras, ambos estaban serios. Nozomi notó mi mirada y volteó a verme dando una sonrisa incomoda; fruncí el ceño, confundido. Paso un rato hasta que sentí que a mi celular le llegaba un mensaje.

" _ **Después de clases, en el salón de música**_ _._ "

Suspiré ¿No había dicho que no era bueno para ninguno de los dos? Me recosté en mi silla, y le traté de enviar un mensaje, sintiendo dos miradas sobre mí.

Al terminar las clases, ninguno de los dos se me acercó, es más, se fueron antes de que yo me levantara.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente?—Dije de una vez, abriendo la puerta. —Mira Maki, entiendo que estés en una edad-

— ¡Cierra el pico, no quiero escucharte decir eso!—Ella se cubre los oídos, molesta y furiosamente sonrojada. —Me siento una puberta con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Técnicamente estas en la pu-—Callé al ver su mirada asesina. —No importa. —Desvié mi mirada incómodo.

—Pero es la única forma en la que no piense en Nico. —La miré mal.

—Eso es mentira. —Le reclamé. —En estos días gemi-

— ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa palabra!—Me apuntó.

—Bueno, en estos días gritaste su nomb-

— ¡Eso es peor!

— ¡Decídete mujer! —Odio que me interrumpan tantas veces. —Siempre piensas en Nico cuando lo hacemos, no me engañes. —Suspiré cansado por su deshonestidad.

—Así como tú siempre piensas en Nozomi. — ¿Ah, ella quiere pelear? Pelea tendrá.

—Pensar en ella me excita más. Así no pienso que estoy haciéndolo con una puberta. —Me cruzo de brazos, desviando mi mirada de ella.

— ¡Ja! Nico sería mucho mejor que tú haciéndolo.

—Nozomi sería mil veces mejor.

—Precoz.

— ¡Eso ni siquiera es cierto!—La miré molesto y ella se rio. —Plana.

—No soy plana. —Negó, viéndome con ira. — Que Nozomi sea un monstruo pechugón no es mi culpa.

—Por eso muchas personas le prestan más atención a ella. —Observé mis uñas, pose que siempre uso para molestarla.

— ¡Retráctate!

— ¡Retráctate tú!

— ¡Descarado!

— ¡Por tu culpa siempre tengo que estar con camisas manga larga!

— ¡Por tu culpa siempre me duelen las caderas!

Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta, salimos corriendo, tratando de abrirla y ver, que no había nadie.

— ¿¡Viste lo que haces!?—Me gritó, culpándome de cosas que no he hecho.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Por tu culpa nos descubrirán. —La ironía y Maki.

—Mira quién lo dice… La que quería hacerlo en mitad de un pasillo. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Cierra el pico. Nos hubieran descubierto si seguías gritando como nena diciendo " _Ay, Maki no_ ~"—Dramatizó, usando una voz muy tonta.

— ¡Me querías violar!

—Igual lo ibas a disfrutar. —Giro su mechón de cabello, con pose de superioridad.

—Claro que no. —Negué, por orgullo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Ella se me acercó y se quitó el chaleco. —Entonces veamos de lo que soy capaz.

—…Eso no me lo esperaba…—Empecé a retroceder. —Mira Maki, mi pequeña hermanita me está esperando en la casa, no puedo dejarla sola. —Hice la mejor excusa que se me pudo ocurrir.

— ¿Qué clase de excusa patética es esa?—Me empujó, haciendo que me cayera al suelo. —Solo cállate. —Ella se colocó entre mis piernas, luego fue bajando el cierre de mi pantalón y yo me tensé.

— ¡Espera! ¿No habías dicho q-—Ella me calló con un beso, continuando con su tarea. Agarró mi miembro una vez que bajó completamente el cierre, y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, intentando apartarla de mí. —E-Espera, no debemos estar haciendo esto. Tú misma lo dijiste.

—Solo una vez más. —Intentó besarme otra vez, pero yo me aparté. —Oh vamos. Esta vez te dejaré gemir el nombre de Nozomi.

—Quiero hacerlo con Nozomi. —Reclamé.

—Yo quisiera hacerlo con Nico… —La observé morder su labio. —En serio quisiera… Perdón por utilizarte como mi juguete sexual, pero quisiera imaginar que es Nico a quien le estoy haciendo esto.

—Nos usamos como juguete sexual, Maki. —Le digo. Ella se aparta un poco de mí, todavía sentada frente a mí.

—Dejaremos esto, si uno de los dos encuentra a otra persona que amar, o si logra que ellos dos nos presten atención….

—No nos podemos enamorar de nosotros mismos. —Le dije con severidad. Aunque hace días atrás pensé en la posibilidad, realmente no quería que pasara.

Ella se ríe sin gracia. —Debimos aclarar eso antes, menos mal que ninguno de los dos está enamorado del otro. —Sonrió.

—Menos mal. Pero en serio, si uno de los dos se enamora, se lo tiene que decir al otro. —Le dije con preocupación.

—Te lo haré saber… —Suspiró y luego me observó fijamente. —Cierra los ojos

La miré con desconfianza. — ¿Para qué?

— ¿Eres idiota? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Me miró de mala manera y yo alcé una ceja. — Así podrás imaginarte que es Nozomi la que te hace eso.

—Buen punto… —Cerré los ojos y traté de imaginarme a Nozomi frente a mí. Ella volvió a agarrar mi miembro, sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos, una tortura para mí cuando se detenía por un rato. Dejé que mi cabeza se echara hacia atrás, jadeando por las sensaciones que recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

Me tensé cuando sujetó mi miembro con fuerza y luego aceleró los movimientos. —Elicchi… —Comencé a excitarme más al escuchar a Nozomi, en especial por la voz que usó. Mi mente se ponía en blanco, pero el único pensamiento existente en ella, era Nozomi. Ella paró, y yo iba abrir los ojos. —Todavía no termino~ —Su voz era un poco burlona y ronca. Escuché la fricción de su ropa, al parecer se estaba quitando del listón; luego lo puso sobre mis ojos y lo amarró.

—Nozomi… —Susurré. Ella se dispuso a desabrochar mi chaqueta y camisa, para luego pasar sus manos por todo mi pecho y torso. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello, lo sabía porque su respiración me pegaba en esa zona, haciendo que mi piel se erizara; le daba besos por mi cuello, a veces lo lamía. Luego empezó a bajar, dejando un camino de besos y mordidas; hasta que llegó a mi miembro que estaba erecto. —E-Espera, allí…—Jadeo más al sentir como lo besaba y luego lamía.

Ella lo llevó a su boca y agarré su cabeza, recostándome completamente en la pared, de vez en cuando movía un poco las caderas. Ella pasaba su lengua cuidadosamente por toda la longitud, como si se tratase de un dulce, con la lentitud que me desesperaba tanto. Repetí su nombre, con voz ronca y baja.

Pero luego, así como así, dejo su trabajo y me desespere. Pero callé cuando puso algo en mi miembro, suponía que era un preservativo. Tragué pesado escuchando como se colocaba encima de mi entre pierna y me revolví un poco extasiado cuando entré en ella. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, y se movió de arriba abajo, haciendo que jadeara un poco por la fricción. Pasé mis manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas, ella se mordía el labio, podía saberlo ya que así ella callaba sus suspiros y jadeos.

Moví mis caderas, haciendo que ambos sincronizáramos los movimientos, haciendo más placentera la unión de nosotros. Ella pasó a morder mi cuello, y besarlo; tanteé por su cuerpo, hasta encontrar sus pechos y apretarlos con fuerza, sin medirla. — ¡Elicchi! —Se aferró a mí, abrazándome por el cuello mientras yo bajaba una mano a su cintura. Volví a apretar su pecho, haciendo que ella no pudiera aguantar más y gimiera.

—N-Nozomi...—Sus gemidos me volvían loco, en especial cuando mencionaba mi nombre entrecortadamente. Amaba ser quién causara esas sensaciones en ella. —Ya no puedo… — Ella tomó mis labios, y comenzamos una danza con nuestras lenguas, tratando de dominar al otro. Traté de desabrochar los botones de su camisa, y cuando lo logré, coloqué mi mano en su seno, esta vez acariciándolo con cuidado, y de vez en cuando presionando su botón. Ella gimió durante el beso, pero la callé haciendo el beso más profundo; la fui tumbando hasta que quedó acostada en el suelo y la embestí, mientras cruzaba sus piernas por mi cintura. Sentí como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi frente. El listón empezó a caer, haciendo que pudiera ver.

Lo primero que observé fueron sus ojos esmeraldas con un brillo de lujuria y satisfacción en ellos, su cara teñida en un lindo sonrojo, respirando agitadamente, su largo cabello morado pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

La besé con dulzura, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente; y finalmente, llegué al clímax. Me quedé solo un rato en esa posición, con los ojos suavemente cerrados, mientras respiraba agitadamente y apoyaba mis manos en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Maki, quién respiraba cansada y también tenía los ojos cerrados. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que todo fue mi imaginación. —Te ves decepcionado. —La observo, esta vez está con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no está molesta. —Lo siento por no ser ella…. —Lo dice con sinceridad.

—Lo siento por no ser él. —La abracé y ella pasa sus manos por mi espalda, devolviéndome el abrazo.

….

Caminé por los pasillos sin nada mejor que hacer. Me pregunto si estaré cometiendo un error…. Es muy probable que sí, me acuesto con Maki, mientras que amo a Nozomi. ¿Acaso soy imbécil? No puedo traicionar mi corazón así como así; me siento esos tipos que se acuestan con cualquier persona, sin importarle nada. Me siento culpable también, es como si estuviera mintiendo, ¿A quién? No lo sé. Quizás es por eso que Maki últimamente ha estado muy ida, por eso se ha estado desahogando de la manera menos correcta, si, con sexo…. Y yo no he hecho nada para detenerla, me siento sucio.

—Nicocchi, sabes porque hacemos esto. —Escuché la voz de Nozomi en uno de los salones vacíos.

—Lo sé, Nozomi. —Ese era Nico… Me acerqué a la puerta y pegué mi oído, para escuchar mejor. — ¿Pero no crees que estamos exagerando las cosas?

—Se tienen que dar cuenta. —Extrañamente, la voz de ella sonaba muy seria. —No exageramos nada.

—Jamás se darán cuenta así. —Escuché un bufido, proveniente de Nico. —Escucha, creo que debemos dejar las mentiras….

— ¡No!— ¿Nozomi estaba… Alterada? —Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

— ¡Nozomi!—Al parecer Nico estaba sentado, ya que escuché un estruendo de una silla. — ¡Entiéndelo, algo muy malo puede salir de esto! ¿¡Los haz visto en estos días!?

— ¡Los he visto! ¡No tienes que repetirlo!—Nunca pensé que entre ellos dos se pelearan así…

—…..Ya sabes lo de ellos…. —Espera… ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Nozomi…. ¿Estaba llorando?

—No quiero creerlo… —Respondió con voz quebrada. Duraron unos minutos en silencio, donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Nozomi.

Nico suspiró. —Hay un nuevo rumor que se está extendiendo por todo el instituto. —Cambió de tema, y yo solo seguía allí, escuchándolos a escondidas. —Tal parece que Maki-chan se va a casar.

Despegué mi oreja de la puerta y retrocedí ¿Cómo se filtró esa información….? Choqué con alguien detrás de mí, haciendo ruido. — ¡Ayase-san! ¡Lo siento!—Demonios. Solo asentí y salí corriendo, escuchando a lo lejos, como se abría esa puerta abruptamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Perdonen que no he actualizado en estos días, me puse muy pendiente con "** _ **Miedo a ser juzgado".**_ **Deberían leerla, esta buena (¿ Yo solo digo v:**

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **katyotaku2** : Tendrá muchos capítulos~ Dios, ando promoviendo el pecado del incesto de padre e hija x'DD (Papachika y la pequeña Maki)

 **andre-chan** : A mí no me gusta el NozoNico, pero me medio me gusta el EliMaki. Sin embargo, le soy fiel al NozoEli xd ¡Gracias!

 **SPrinces** : Disculpa mi gran ignorancia, pero, ¿Podrías señalármelas? Es que pensé que no había usado ese tipo de palabras. Dímelas para ver si no las vuelvo a usar. Muchas gracias por la recomendación, cualquier cosa, deja tu review, yo lo leo.

 **Guest** : A mí me gusta el EliMaki, pero siento que hago herejía y cometo pecado xDD Sin embargo, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir...

 **Naoto S** : Digamos que como no hablan mucho en el anime, nadie ve porqué emparejarlas. Son contados los fic's que hay de ellas, incluyendo los de inglés.

 **Caher19Hyuga** : 7u7r son cosillas que tengo planeadas, para más adelante~ En especial por lo que hacen. Raios, que intenso (? v: Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir~ Pero más o menos sé que haré ahora.

 **katyotaku2** : Muchas gracias por comentar dos veces~ Dios, ni yo (? Bueno, eso lo veremos luego 7u7 *Se hace el misterioso* Es que ellos dos no son nada discretos D:

 **Nicocchi17** : El EliMaki es una pareja inusual que... dios, es linda (? pero prefiero el NozoEli. Lo veremos, próximamente, solo en cines (? Saludos, te mando un abrazo virtual~

 **lukeantonio** : ...Mejor no te respondo mucho porque puedo revelar lo que tengo escondido. Doy muchas vueltas y giros inesperados (me encanta sorprender) incluso, a veces hasta cambio la trama que originalmente tenía, pero tampoco tanto, solo unos leves detalles.

 **Linettye** : ¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes!? Lo agregaré para la próxima x'DD gracias por la idea.

 **Lumbercat** : ¡Somos unos herejes! D': Bueno... Creo que los haré sufrir un poquito (? Aunque el EliMaki está sufriendo mucho :'v y se complacen es por eso.

 **yohan2000** : ¡Que genial que me estés leyendo esta otra historia mía! Gracias~ uwur Daré muchos giros inesperados, voy avisando. Lo que esconden ellos dos... ¿Será sorprendente, o esperado?

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, por apoyar la historia y seguirla~. Se despide, su actual servidor, R-Abaddon.**_

 _ **Me pueden encontrar en las redes sociales, solo tienen que ir a mi perfil y allí encontraran links.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Besé sus dulces labios, ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, sonriendo entre los besos que nos dábamos. Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos en la cama; demostrándonos el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Esta vez yo no tenía sexo, estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Ella me observó con aquellos orbes que tanto me atraían, y que hoy traían un brillo espectacular. Sostuve entre mis manos mi virilidad, guiándome hacia su entrada, ansioso por volver a penetrarla y hacerla mía una y otra vez.

Susurré su nombre extasiado al entrar por completo y empezar a mover mis caderas; ella me abrazo, entrelazando sus piernas y haciendo que fuera más profundo. Agarre sus pechos, apretándolos y besando su pálido cuello, dejando marcas en él. Me encantaba poder hacer todo esto, poder marcarla y que todos se dieran cuenta de que me pertenecía. De que orgullosamente podía decir que ella era mía por fin.

—Elicchi, te amo...

Un estruendoso ruido hizo que abriera los ojos, observando el blanco techo de mi habitación. —Un sueño... —Susurré. Me levante con pesadez de mi cómoda cama, sintiéndome incómodo al momento de mover mis piernas; alce un poco las sabanas, encontrándome con mis shorts, húmedos. —Maldición...—Rodé los ojos y terminé por levantarme para arreglarme e ir a la escuela.

Al estar listo, baje con mis sábanas y pijama hacia el cuarto de lavandería. Lo metí todo a la lavadora y suspire mientras observaba como empezaba a lavarse.

Ah, íbamos a la casa de playa de Maki, pero resulta que sus padres tienen muchas cosas que tratar con ella. Negociaciones, propuestas y cosas así, después de todo, ella será la sucesora del hospital.

—Qué raro es verte lavando las sábanas...—Mencionó mi hermana, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —Pase a un lado de ella.

—Problemas de chicos, seguro...—Susurró y volteé a verla espantado.

— ¡No!—Le grité.

—Hermano, eso siempre pasa, me lo enseñaron en la escuela. —Se rió. ¡Se estaba riendo de mí!

—Que no. Solo estaban sucias. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Oigan ustedes dos...—Mi madre nos llamó. — ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?— Apenas mencionó eso, mi hermana y yo ya estábamos corriendo por toda la casa, buscando nuestras cosas. —Vuelvan temprano, tendremos una cena con unos viejos amigos de su padre.

— ¿Eh?—Me detengo.

—Ah, papá me lo había comentado… —Comentó Arisa. —Menudo fastidio…

Asentí, cortándole el interés al tema. —Bueno, me voy. —Cerré mis ojos mientras me despedía y caminé hasta el instituto. Al llegar, habían algunos estudiantes hablando tranquilamente mientras que entraban; observé una cabellera purpura entre todos, al parecer ella leía un libro y que sostenía con una sola mano, mientras agarraba su maleta con la otra. Troté suavemente con las manos en los bolsillos y me puse en su camino. —Buenos días, Non-chan. —La saludé con el antiguo apodo con el cual le llamaba cuando estábamos en el segundo año de preparatoria.

Ella levantó su mirada de forma sorprendida y con un tartamudeo, me saludó. —B-Buenos días, Elicchi. —Sonrió, y posteriormente, guardó el libro en su bolso. —Ara, te cortaste el cabello. —Sonreí, mostrando mis dientes y pasé una mano por mi cabello, que ahora era un poco más corto que antes.

—Me lo corté ayer. —Reanudamos la caminata hasta los salones de tercer año.

— ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor hoy? No me llamabas " _Non-chan_ " desde hace un año. —Cambió el tema.

Me rasqué la nuca y di una sonrisa nerviosa. —No lo sé, me nació saludarte así al verte. —Pensé un poco en mis palabras, debía decirle lo que me estaba planeando de hace unos días. —Lamento lo que pasó en estos días, cuando te traté de mala manera, me refiero. —La miré avergonzado.

—Oh, eso. —Sonrió de manera triste, de seguro recordando algo que parecía imposible que pasara. —Fue mi culpa de todas maneras. No debía hablar así de Maki-chan. —Pasó sus manos al frente, agarrando su maleta con las dos manos.

—Umm… Digamos que los dos tenemos la culpa. No debiste hablar así de Maki y yo no debí tratarte así. —Le di una ligera sonrisa, por un momento juré ver que se sonrojaba. —Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, debo tratarte como toda una princesa. —Dramatizo y ella ríe.

—Sacerdotisa. —Corrige y levanto una ceja divertido.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser una princesa?

—Prefiero ser la sacerdotisa. —Cierra los ojos. — Lo mío no son los cuentos de castillos y princesas, sino de misterios… y hechicería. —Ambos reímos ante lo último, la miré por un momento en silencio, mientras ella sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Esa es la Nozomi que tanto me gusta…—Susurro, con la intención de que ella no me escuchara.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—Me mira curiosa.

—Ah...Err...—Tosí un poco. —Que debemos entrar al salón. —Me adelanté y me senté en mi mesa, la cual estaba al lado de la ventana. Poco después, ella entro con expresión divertida en su rostro y se sentó a mi lado.

—A veces eres un poco raro, Elicchi. —En ese momento suena la campana, informando el inicio de clases.

Observé el puesto de Nico, estaba vacío. " _Nicocchi, sabes por qué hacemos esto."_ Recordé aquella conversación, y me recosté del respaldo de la silla, ¿Qué será de lo que se estaban secreteando? Acaricie suavemente mi mentón, mientras fruncía el ceño. Ellos también sabían del supuesto casamiento forzado que tienen los padres de Maki.

Doy un suspiro. Quisiera descubrir toda la verdad. Observo la frase **_"¿Qué harán después de la graduación?"_** En la pizarra, mientras muchos alumnos parecían nerviosos y ansiosos.

El fin de curso se acercaba… Y con eso, nuestra graduación.

Respiro profundamente, y apoyo mis brazos un poco más del borde de la ventana. Actualmente los pasillos estaban un poco llenos de alumnos, me encontraba en uno de ellos, en el tercer piso. Quería despejar mi mente. Quería desaparecer esa extraña sensación de culpa que tenía cada vez que me acostaba con Maki. Me acomodé mejor, apoyándome esta vez solo con las manos, baje mi cabeza.

En mi mente, se repetía la frase que nos había dicho el profesor antes de salir _"Cualquier cosa pendiente que tengan aquí en el instituto, háganla. No pierdan el tiempo, luego se arrepentirán."_ Pasé una mano por mi cabello y suspiré. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer…? ¿Me arriesgo aunque sé que ella sale con Nico?

Mordí mi labio inferior, desvié mi mirada y me separé de la ventana, para luego salir corriendo por los pasillos.

Casi me resbalo al parar de forma estrepitosa frente a una puerta. La abrí bruscamente, sentía como el sudor bajaba por mi frente. — ¡Nozomi!

— ¡E-Elicchi!—Ella se sobresalta, y deja caer uno de los libros que sostenía, para voltearme a ver entre sorprendida, asustada y confundida.

— ¡Shhhh!—Me manda a callar una estudiante, al parecer la que estaba encargada de la biblioteca. Me encojo en mi lugar, avergonzado y doy una ligera reverencia.

Nozomi recoge el libro que se le cayó y lo guarda en un estante. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—Ella trata de no subir mucho la voz.

Sostengo su muñeca. —Necesito decirte algo de suma importancia… —La miro esperanzado, ella asienta y la alejo de allí. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, y voy soltando su muñeca, pero antes de retirarme… Miro por un momento mi acción y sostengo su mano; me abstengo de observarla, desviando mi mirada al lado contrario y me sonrojo. Llegamos a un salón vacío, era el lugar más solitario por el momento. Al entrar, cierro la puerta y apretando los puños, me pongo frente a ella. —Desde hace ya tres años nos llevamos conociendo, siendo mejores amigos, confesando nuestros más profundos secretos. —Me mordí el labio y miré al suelo. —Creí que siempre permaneceríamos juntos… Y cuando pude observar la realidad, era muy tarde. Hoy estoy aquí para confesarte lo que he guardado por mucho tiempo. —Fruncí el ceño y la miré. —Tojo Nozomi, ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti!—Ella retrocede unos pasos y me observa muy asombrada. ¡Ayase Eli, eres un imbécil! ¿¡Por qué demonios tienes que gritarle eso en la cara!?

— ¿Eso… Es verdad?—Asiento. —Pensé que te gustaba Maki-chan. —Desvía su mirada, y pude observar que parecía dolida.

—Ella es solo mi mejor amiga… No me interesa de ninguna forma. —Respondo, confundido.

Ella frunce el ceño y me encarna. —Entonces, ¿Por qué te acuestas con ella? —Me pongo pálido ante la revelación que me ofrece.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Digo en un susurro, muy shockeado.

—Los he visto. —Agarra su brazo, desviando su mirada y mordiéndose el labio. —Igual que Nico…Ambos los hemos visto, en el salón de música.

—Yo… —Retrocedo un paso. —Solo lo hice porque… Tú estabas con Nico, y me sentía destrozado por eso. —Fui bajando mi voz.

—Eso lo sé, o bueno, lo sospechaba. —Ella respira profundamente. —A lo que me refiero es, ¿Por qué decidiste que ella fuera la primera chica con la que te acostabas, si no te interesa? —Bajé mi mirada, pensando. Probablemente ella se refería a que ella debía atraerme sexualmente, o que existía la probabilidad de que me gustara. —Me dijiste una vez, que tu solo lo harías con alguien que realmente tu quisieras…

Si, lo recordaba perfectamente. Esa vez fue en segundo año, cuando las hormonas de todos los alumnos se alborotaban; y al ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y Nozomi la vice presidenta, nos topábamos mucho con alumnos haciéndolo por los salones vacios o lugares poco concurridos. " _No sé cómo pueden hacer eso tan tranquilamente. Se supone que esas cosas solo se hacen con la persona que ames_." Yo había dicho eso, después de regañar a una pareja.

—Nozomi, yo…—Agarré su muñeca, y la miré con terror. —Lo siento…—Disminuí mi expresión.

— ¿Lo sientes?—Ella me miró confundida. —Elicchi, no tienes porqué disculparte. Y mucho menos conmigo. —Dio una sonrisa nerviosa. —Quiero que tengas las cosas claras… No quisiera que cometieras otro error del que te puedas arrepentir.

Sentí ligeramente. —Pero de esto estoy seguro… Estoy enamorado de ti, Nozomi. —La miré embalsado. —No me importa si estás en una relación con Nico. Solo quisiera que lo supieras, y velo por tu felicidad, aun si no es conmigo…

—Elicchi, yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte. —Se muerde el labio, y me sostiene ambas manos. —Es sobre mi relación con Nico, la verdad es que… —Me mira con valor y justo cuando abre la boca para hablar, mi celular suena.

¡Amo mi grandiosa suerte!

—Discúlpame un segundo… —Le digo nervioso, separándome de ella.

—Tranquilo. —Ella se va al borde de la ventana, dándome espacio.

Observo la pantalla de mi móvil, era mi madre. — ¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto, una vez que contesto la llamada.

—" _Sucede que no estás en casa_ "—Sonaba molesta. —" _Te dije que estuvieras temprano aquí._ "

Cierto, la cena con los amigos de mi padre; se me había olvidado por completo. Me golpeo la frente. —Sí, si, lo recuerdo. Es que estaba atendiendo algo importante, así que necesito tiempo…—Ella no me dejó terminar.

—" _Te quiero aquí mismo, Ayase Eli._ "—Y trancó.

Suspiré y guardé mi celular. —Tengo que irme. —Me acercó a Nozomi y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Ah, pero…

—Seguiremos hablando después, lo siento. —Abro la puerta y me voy corriendo.

…

Mi mamá me ahorca con la corbata. Bueno, no literalmente, pero la estaba apretando mucho. —Necesito que se comporten, que sean unos ángeles y nada de bromas. —Frunce el ceño, mirando a Arisa ante esto último; mi hermana solo se limita a silbar de forma sospechosa.

—Recuérdame porque tenemos que ir tan formales. —Pregunto, apartándola un poco de mí.

—Porque son negocios, Eli. —Ella lamió su mano. ¿Qué está…? Y pasa su mano por mi cabello, llevándolo hacía atrás ¡ASCO, MAMÁ! Doy un gesto asqueado por su acción, y Arisa se ríe de mí. Pero se calla cuando mi mamá hace lo mismo con ella. —Y los amigos de tu padre son multimillonarios. —Uf, si, ya me di cuenta. Ruedo los ojos cuando observo el gran edificio frente a mí, se trataba de uno de los restaurantes más famosos de todo Japón. Deslumbraba por todo el lugar, seguro que habrían rumores de accidentes automovilísticos por todo el brillo que desprendía.

—No tenías porqué hacer eso. —Decimos al unísono mi hermana y yo. Ahora no quiero tocar mi cabello en toda la noche.

—Por favor, los parí yo a ambos. —Rueda los ojos. —Bueno, andando, su padre ya está adentro del restaurante.

—Que abrurrida será esta noche. —menciona mi hermana, siguiendo a nuestra madre.

—Lo mismo digo. Los reencuentros con los amigos de papá siempre terminan hablando de negocios y estupideces así. —Doy una mirada molesta.

—Sí, y normalmente siempre te felicitan a ti porque vas a heredar el " _negocio familiar_ " —Dice aburrida, moviendo los dedos en forma de comillas.

—Hagan silencio y compórtense. —Nos voltea a ver nuestra madre. Arisa y yo rodamos los ojos, y pusimos la cara más fastidiada que teníamos. —Se acabó, si siguen así de irrespetuosos les quitaré toda la diversión hasta un tiempo indefinido. —Ambos nos tensamos en nuestro sitio, creo que fuimos muy lejos esta vez; así que asentimos frenéticamente. —Bien, vamos…— Pero es que las cenas de mi padre son tan aburridas, siempre hablando de lo mismo…

Entramos a un ascensor y mamá presionó el botón veintitrés. ¿Zona VIP, quizás?

Traté de desabrochar un poco mi corbata, pero mi mamá me observó y me lo impidió. Al llegar al piso, un mesero nos atendió muy formalmente, tanto, que me daban ganas de vomitar; hice una mueca de querer vomitar, cuando el mesero y mi madre se voltearon, mi hermana trató de reír en silencio.

—Y espero que recuerden a mi esposa e hijos, Eli y Arisa. —Escuchamos la voz de nuestro padre, haciéndonos salir de nuestra burbuja. Arisa y yo quedamos boquiabiertos, al igual a la persona frente a nosotros, que traía un vestido carmesí. —Chicos, ellos son los Nishikinos.

—Un gusto. —Dije cuando salí del shock, y estreché las manos con los mayores. El hombre traía unos lentes, su cabello era negro con algunas canas y estaba bien afeitado, portaba un elegante (y muy caro…) esmoquin; daba un aura impotente y firme. La mujer a su lado, tiene el cabello opaco, de un color que no sabría describir, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo entre lo divertido y lo gentil; traía un vestido demasiado caro para la vida, de color blanco con muchos detalles, con un collar de oro, pulseras de oro…Esta familia me matará.

—Es bueno conocer de una vez el que heredará todo el negocio Ayase. —Mencionó orgulloso el hombre.

—Típico…—Mencionó Arisa en un susurro.

—Esta es nuestra única hija, Maki. —Presentó la mujer. —Pero creo que Eli-kun y Arisa-chan ya la conocen. — ¿La madre de Maki me acaba de guiñar un ojo?

—Sí, somos amigos. —Respondió Maki, de forma casual.

—Vaya, desconocía ese dato. —Me observa mi madre.

—Pero bueno, siéntanse, ya traerán los menús. —Ofreció el hombre, señalando los puestos en la mesa.

Todos nos sentamos, mientras que Maki y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro; ella evitaba mi mirada. En seguida trajeron los menús, wow, creo que hasta el papel del baño debía valer una fortuna. En mi opinión, creo que están exagerando los precios.

—Y bien, cuéntanos Eli… —Me llamó la atención el padre de Maki. — ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para el futuro?

—Eh, bueno… —Miré de reojo a mi padres, ambos me veían con el ceño fruncido, diciéndome que no cometiera una estupidez. Mi hermana se dedicaba a jugar con su celular, escondida. —Planeo estudiar economía, contaduría, estudiar más el arte de la negociación para llevar a la cima el negocio de los Ayase con orgullo. —La verdad yo no quería hacer nada de eso, pero no tenía opción. Debía dar una imagen de pulcritud ante los socios de mi padre.

Mis padres asintieron ligeramente.

— ¿Y lo que tú quieres hacer?—Preguntó la madre esta vez.

Me sorprendió eso. —Eso…Es lo que quiero hacer. — ¿Qué? No me iba a arriesgar.

—Ya veo…—Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Y bien, Ayase, ¿Qué tienes pensado para el hospital Nishikino?—Preguntó el hombre, mirando sonriente a mi padre.

—Me alegras que preguntes eso, tengo unas grandiosas ideas. —Ignoré la charla que me haría dormir, y observo a Maki, que fingía escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Sabías de esta reunión?—Le pregunto en un susurro, tratando de disimular y que no me vieran, mientras que hablaban de negocios.

—No sabía que sería con tu familia. —Respondió con un sonrojo. ¿Por qué con un sonrojo?

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?—Alzo una ceja

— ¿No te lo dijeron?—Me mira curiosa, ambos nos observamos y ella suspira. —Esta reunión… Va sobre mi matrimonio arreglado.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Pregunté y miré a todos los lados. —Pero no veo a otra familia, o candidato para ser tu esposo…

Ella rio sin gracia, llamándome idiota en un susurro. —Creo que no estás entendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

¿A qué se refiere con…? Ah.

Me levanté de forma brusca y todos me observaron. —Eh…Necesito tomar un poco de aire, ¿Me acompañas?—Miré a Maki y ella miró a sus padres, que asintieron dando una sonrisa triunfantes.

—Bien, discúlpenme. —Dio una ligera reverencia y la imité un poco torpe.

Caminamos normal hasta que no nos veían y sujete su muñeca para caminar un poco más rápido hacía uno de los balcones del edificio.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Solté apenas llegamos y ella suspiró.

—En serio que eres imbécil.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Sujete mi cabeza. —No, no, no. —Y empecé a dar vueltas. —Esto no me puede estar pasando.

—Ni que fuera tan malo casarse conmigo. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Mi posición es peor, que tengo que casarme con un idiota como tú.

—Me sorprende que lo estés tomando tan a la ligera. —La miro con curiosidad, deteniendo mi desesperación.

—Ya me lo habían advertido…—Suspiró y desvió su mirada. —Me dijeron que me casaría con alguien ruso, y encontré unos papeles de los socios de mis padres, tu apellido salía allí. No quise sacar conclusiones, pero…Bueno, esta cena lo confirmó.

—Demonios… —Me apoyo del borde del balcón. —Y justo cuando le dije a Nozomi sobre mis sentimientos.

—Ya va, ¿Le dijiste a Nozomi que te gusta?—Me preguntó con sorpresa. —Esa no me la esperaba…

Asentí. —Se lo dije hoy, y justo cuando me iba a decir algo más importante, me llamaron para venir. —Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. —Apropósito, no vi a Nico en ninguna parte hoy.

—Si…También lo noté. —Me respondió, apoyando sus brazos en el borde del balcón. —Así que fui a su casa… —Se sonrojó.

Alcé una ceja, divertido. — ¿Pasó algo interesante? —Le insinué, con picardía en mi voz.

—Lo besé. — ¿¡Qué!? Ya va, no pensé que en serio pasara eso. —Él había faltado porque no tenía ganas de ir al colegio, me quedé hablando con él sobre eso, peleamos como de costumbre y una cosa terminó en la otra. Lo besé por un largo rato, incluso me correspondió, pero me llamaron mis padres y me fui.

—O sea que Nico le fue infiel a Nozomi.

—Tú siempre viendo el lado negativo de las cosas. —Me miró con el ceño fruncido. —Sé que estaba mal hacer eso, pero no lo pude evitar. Escucha, no lo lastimes por eso, yo tengo la culpa.

—Ah, bueno… —Respiré hondo y nos quedamos en silencio. —Ni siquiera notaste mi nuevo corte. —Cambié el tema, haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Ah? ¿Te lo cortaste? Ni se nota. —Dijo sin interés.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?—Fingí llorar.

—Será mejor volver…—Dice, ignorándome.

— ¡Maki, no me ignores!

Caminamos de nuevo hacía la mesa, en ese momento ya tenían los menús y pedían la comida; así que nos apresuramos. Pasamos un rato hablando de negocios, y luego de temas personales, como se habían conocido nuestros padres y así. —Me imagino que Eli-kun está enterado del compromiso. —Mencionó el hombre.

—Por supuesto. —Afirmó mi padre, y lo observé incrédulo.

Arisa se me acercó y me susurró. —Si te lo dijo, pero tú eres muy sordo y nunca los escuchas.

—Ah. —Diablos.

—Bien. —Sonrió Nishikino. —Él está a punto de graduarse, y aunque mi hija pasará a penas a su segundo año, quisiera que se casaran después de la ceremonia de graduación. —Suspiré con tristeza. Dudaba mucho que alguno de los dos se opusiera ante nuestros padres; sabiendo que, no los pudimos desafiar sobre lo que queríamos hacer en nuestro futuro. Me dejé recostar en mi silla y observé a Maki, ella estaba frunciendo el ceño, observando a su padre. —Así que quisiera que el fin de semana podamos hablar más tranquilamente de la decoración, el lugar, y demás, en nuestra casa.

—Me parece una estupenda idea. —Menciona mi madre.

Desvío mi mirada, observando con desinterés las otras personas en el lugar. Realmente, nada podría ir peor ahora… Nozomi sabe mis sentimientos, Maki y Nico se besaron, pero ahora está el matrimonio arreglado de nosotros. Que mierda es nuestra vida, no quiere que seamos felices en paz. Siento la mirada de alguien sobre mí, así que sin mover mi cara ni cambiar mi expresión indiferente, veo a la madre de Maki observándome con interés.

—Y, Eli-kun. —Empieza a hablarme, mientras que los otros tres adultos estaban muy concentrados en su charla sobre la boda. — ¿No tenías algún interés romántico antes de enterarte del compromiso?

Esta señora… Sí que era misteriosa, es como si pudiera descubrir todo de mí con tan solo verme. —Si…—Admití, con precaución.

—Ya veo. —Acaricia su mentón. —Entonces lamento forzarte a estar con mi hija de esta manera, la verdad es que opino que mi esposo debería dejarla en paz. —Sonríe amablemente y esta vez la escucho más interesado. —Verás, ella está dejando su sueño de ser pianista y ser estudiar para dirigir el hospital. Pero, ¿Quitarle la libertad de lo que quiere hacer en su futuro, y además, de con quiere estar? Ya me parece algo exagerado. —Suspira, sujetando su mejilla.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dice a su esposo?—Inquirí, y ella negó.

—Me dice que es necesario para mejorar los negocios en el hospital y tener más ganancias. Ya sabes, ampliar horizontes.

—Pero privan a Maki de su libertad…—Dije en un susurro.

—Sí, es lo malo.

…

Mi celular suena y salgo del baño; contesto la llamada, y saco el cepillo de mi boca. — ¿Aló?

 _—"¿Dónde estás?"—_ Reconocí de inmediato la voz.

—Hola Eli, ¿Cómo estás?—Fingí una voz femenina, que en vez de sonar como mujer, soné como un travestí. —Deberías aprender a saludar, Maki.

—" _Vete al diablo"_ —Creo que no está de buen humor.

—En mi casa, arreglándome. —Me observo en el espejo. —Todavía con pijama. ¿Por qué?

—" _No sé cómo diablos pasó o cómo se enteraron, pero todos saben que me casaré contigo_."—La escuché muy enojada.

—Oh…—Es lo único que dije, y empecé a vestirme rápidamente, dando pequeños saltos cuando me disponía a ponerme el pantalón, sosteniendo mi celular con el hombro. —Y, ¿Qué pasa?

—" _Pasa que todos me están observando como si fuera una especie de celebridad, murmurando a mis espalda. Oh, como me encantaría romperles los dientes a todas estas personas_."—Ya me puedo imaginar la diabólica sonrisa que se debe estar formando en su rostro. —" _Además, ¿Qué haremos cuando Nico-kun y Nozomi se enteren?_ "

—No es como si deberíamos ocultárselos. Ellos están saliendo juntos, nosotros no somos sus parejas. —Respondo con simpleza, ajustando mi corbata.

 _—"¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué te comportas como si no te importara nada?"_ —Sentí como si ella quisiera ir a mi casa y cortarme el cuello.

—Maki…—Suspiré, y me puse serio. —Cada vez que damos un paso, la vida nos lanza rocas. —Escuché un bufido. —Estamos comprometidos ahora, ¿Qué oportunidad vamos a tener? Ellos son felices consigo mismos, ¿Qué importa ya?

—" _Jamás habías sonado más idiota_."

Fruncí el ceño, y busqué mi patineta. —Escúchame Maki, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

 _—"¿Ni siquiera vas a enfrentarte a tus padres? Que cobarde."_ —Apreté los dientes, ella no tenía ni idea.

—Después de la cena, al llegar a mi casa, tuve una acalorada discusión con mis padres sobre el tema del compromiso. —Agarré mi gorra y bolso. Me puse la gorra hacia atrás. —Les hice saber que quien me gustaba era Nozomi, y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir solo por una estúpida negociación que mis padres querían. Tenían suficiente con arruinarme en cuando a lo que quiero dedicarme. No terminó nada bien. —Observé mi ojo morado en el espejo. —Así que Maki, dejemos esto por la paz.

— _"Yo no me rendiré, esta vez lucharé."—_ Y me colgó.

Negué y salí de mi habitación, me puse mis zapatos y audífonos, para después patinar hasta el colegio. Al llegar, usaba la patineta incluso por los pasillos aunque no estuviera permitido, ya nada tenía importancia para mí. Observé a los alumnos que me miraban con curiosidad y cotilleaban sobre mí, y posiblemente sobre mi compromiso. Llegué a mi salón y agarré mi patineta para dejarla al lado de mi puesto y sentarme sin ningún interés de prestarle atención a clases.

Las cosas no podrían ir peor.

* * *

 _¡Muy buenas! Lamento la gran tardanza. Pero ya saben, no tengo mi confiable laptop y actualmente estoy usando la computadora de mis abuelos. Pero como su casa queda lejos… Solo lo puedo hacer pocos fines de semana. Así que nada, no puedo prometerles que no tardaré, ya que no sé que pueda pasar. Solo les pido paciencia, gracias por leerme, seguir la historia y haber esperado hasta ahora este capítulo ^^_

 ** _Respondiendo a los reviews:_**

 ** _Nicocchi17_** : Rayos, es demasiado obvia mi trama D: ajhdjksahjd. Tal vez si, tal vez no, quién sabe. No, mentira v: súper obvio que lo dejé.

Ellos tienen muy claro que su relación solo es para satisfacer sus deseos carnales xD por lo menos solo en la parte del sexo, en lo demás ellos se apoyan.

Lamentablemente, la ida a la casa de playa está suspendida gracias a los padres de Maki ;( (Y en parte gracias a mi, que tengo planeadas algunas cosas antes de esa ida ewe)

SE VIENE EL NICOMAKI, Ahno. Saludos!

 ** _Hori-Rin:_** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ok, me reí con lo de quinceañera xDDD Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aunque temo decir que el fic será NozoEli y NicoMaki v: solo será EliMaki por su relación.

No me desprecies a la vaca ;( ella es bella, yo la amo. También es mi waifu v: (?

 ** _andre-chan :_** Quizás, quizás no v: es muy obvio ;v; soy un asco escondiendo secretos. Nah mentira, quería que fuera super obvio. El viaje estará suspendido, siempre se suspende v: pero es porque quiero que pasen algunas cosillas antes de que vayan 7u7r asi será más candente lo que tengo guardado bajo mis mangas.

 ** _Guest_** : Totaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalmente

 ** _Tanuki-pyon:_** Si :v les encanta mentir, es parte de su relación. ¿Por qué lo harán? ¿Con qué fin?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ay :'V si, hasta ya me está dando cosa ponerlos a tener sexo.

 ** _yohan2000 :_** JAJAJAJAJAJA si we. Si pasa :'v pero tranqui, yo formé una secta NozoEli. Así que esta historia no será una excepción xD tiene EliMaki no más por el sexo y por lo que tengo guardado bajo la manga. Sí, creo que Nico es el que más tiene problemas ;( en el próximo capítulo lo verás.

 ** _Guest:_** Yo también se lo dije, pero me hizo caso omiso v: y mira que le salió muy mal el plan. No, no... En realidad fue plan de Nozomi, Nico muere por decírselo, pero Nozomi no le dice; por el hecho de que, lo ha visto en las cartas. JAJAJA SON SEXYS xDDDD

 ** _katyotaku2 :_** JAJAJAJAJ me morí con lo primero xD

¿Sigues miedo a ser juzgado? :'v lloro de emoción. ¡Muchas gracias!

El EliMaki me medio gusta, pero joder, prefiero mil veces el NozoEli xD aunque estoy considerando subir un One-Shot EliMaki. No me desprecies a la vaquita ;( pobrecita, ella solo hace lo que le dicen sus cartas, pero ya verás que pronto le valdrá mierda con la noticia del compromiso.

Ya aquí me perdí xD pero me gustó eso de promover la palabra del EliMaki xD Saludos. Me alegro que te haya gustado, perdona la tardanza :3

 ** _Caher19Hyuga:_** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Mierda. Creo que ya me vas a matar. xD

 ** _Judith ED :_** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Escribo bien? :'v Hola bb, me encanta verte por toda historia mía 7u7r

El lemmon es glorioso. 7u7r grrr

Es triste :'v pero asi es la vida.

Maki está necesitada v: y como que le gustó la cosa, eh. Si, la calentura ewe

Estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot, pero creo que lo haré cuando termine esta historia... No diré que la de miedo a ser juzgado porque Accidente tendrá menos caps xd jkashdjkahdkja Me matas, we xDDD

Nunca falta, y nunca falla 7u7r esos padres son unos loquillos. Lástima que les importa más los negocios que sus propios hijos.

JAJAJAJAA SIII. *Mira a todos los lados ante ese comentario* Si, como se me ocurriría embarazarla JA-JA-JA *esconde un antiguo manuscrito de accidente*

7u7r oshe zy, me alegro que ambas historias te gusten.

Cuídate, nos vemos

 ** _krishellsolis :_** Si, eso mismo uwur Pero lo hacen por las cartas de Nozomi, cosas muy malas pueden pasar si las desafías.

No vale :'v no me desprecies a los niños, ellos no saben lo que hacen, o quizás sí...

Oh, ¿sigues miedo a ser juzgado? 0': me siento halagado. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias.

 ** _DaliaGremory:_** ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento tardarme, como verás, no poseo por los momentos de una computadora. Y se me hace incomodo hacerlo desde un celular. Pero quizás ahora si pueda actualizar un poco más rápido. WOW, ¿En serio? :'v me siento halagadox2. Quizás suba en un futuro un one-shot EliMaki, y lo mencionaré en mis redes sociales cuando lo suba. Saludos.

 ** _Hxrasho:_** JAJAJAJA Muchas gracias, en serio no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso. Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que este fic es NozoEli y NicoMaki. Aunque ligeramente tenga EliMaki.

 ** _LoveAnime17 :_** JAJAJAJAJAJAJ lo siento, lo siento :'v me tardé demasiado.

* * *

 ** _Les invito a leer mi otro fic, "Miedo a ser juzgado" y a seguirme en mis redes sociales que están en mi perfil. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme, por seguir mis historias y por ser pacientes!_**


End file.
